Dare me
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: “You wouldn’t try it.” The words held a challenge to the young man. The woman before him was serious but had a playful glint in her eerie eyes. Ghoul Tsu/Vamp Moka lemon


Hi, first RV.

* * *

D

A

R

E

*

M

E

"You wouldn't try it." The words held a challenge to the young man. The woman before him was serious but had a playful glint in her eerie eyes.

"What makes you think I wouldn't." He was behind her. His sharp finger combed through her silver hair. It felt like silk, he thought absently. She smelled good too, maybe, it was the perfume she had brought not long ago he could recall his other half buying it for her.

Moka sucked in a breath as she felt his fingers trace her neck at a slow pace. She felt a slight pressure but it was outweighed by the pleasure he was causing. She smirked if any passerby were to witness this scene they might thing that this was affectionate gesture but that would be inaccurate. While the action may seem nice and loving Moka knew it was the exact opposite just like they were opposite.

Her outer self, the pink haired innocence, was her opposite. She was nice and kind to everyone and she never like to fight. Violence wasn't in her blood like it was in hers, pride wasn't running through he veins like it was hers, and power was not craved like it was by her. They were opposites but they had one thing in common…Tsukune.

The human was in the same predicament as she was. While he was not seal like she was he still had two sides to himself. Tsukune the human who had a kind heart and always protected his friends had a darker side to himself. Moka was sure her Outer self was not fully aware of how dangerous Tsukune's other half was. The ghoul was smarter than what he was suppose to be and very clever.

"You wouldn't." Tsukune watched as the crimson liquid ran down her pale neck. His nail cut through the skin with ease and now he had an alluring ribbon following off her to her shoulders. He frown slightly, her uniform would get messed up. The ghoul hoped the silver haired vampire wouldn't mind.

The dark haired male carefully moved her shiny hair out the way before he began his assault. "Dare me." He warped his arms around her like the day she had start training him.

Moka kept her breathing in check but she had to admit it was hard. His hot breath was on her skin and his face was in her shoulder. If she wasn't a vampire she was sure she would blush. Tsukune was nuzzling her neck not caring if the blood was smearing on his face or clothes.

"Now, Moka-sama," He said this in a mock of respected. "Why did you awake us _both_?" His hand was trailing down her body; barely brushing her breast.

"Guess." Her mind was only working on one word answers. She didn't care that they were in the forest or out in the open. It someone tried to interrupt them there will be hell to paid.

The dark haired male opened his lizard like red eye and stared out into space contemplating. He had not the slightest clue to way she would willing awake him, was if because of his blood or was it for the pleasure? Hmmm, the most prideful vampire he had ever met was **coming** to him to relieve some stress? Ha! The idea was very entertaining.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Moka-sama." He purred in her highly sensitive ears. The simple sentence was like a sonic boom, all the vibrations hitting her to the core. He knew what she wanted and now he was going to tease her about it, the nerve of the little human! "I think you're just going to have to tell me."

Tsukune ran his hand over her school skirt. It was too short and all the better for access. He moved his face closer to her neck. He could hear the rush of blood through her veins. Ghouls and vampire are different but are almost the same. Blood was needed from both parties and they were both bond together. Vampires made ghouls or other vampires if they were pure bloods. Tsukune was long over do for his annual blood transition and his other was too shy to ask for it but he wasn't. The dark haired male licked the small wound he had made earlier. Moka had forbid him to take blood – if he was ever allowed on his own – with his fangs. He didn't fully understand her reason for this limitation but he didn't question it.

Moka growled at him even if the sensation was pleasant. He was getting his portion of blood and teasing her at the same time.

"Moka-sama," He licked the cut closed and breathed in her scent. "Your rosary won't hold up much longer if you just stand there. Tell me want you want." His hands were ghosting over her skin and avoided the places she wanted him to touch.

"You know what I want, now either you give it to me or I'll take it." Moka smirked to herself, she was very proud of the fact that even aroused her voice still had the iron seriousness which made her threat clear.

"Always the impatient one." The dark haired ghoul was back in front of her kneeling on the ground with his face downward. "Does master wish to skip foreplay?" Tsukune bowed his head letting his slightly longer and messy hair hide his face. If she saw his grin he was sure she would beat him to a bloody pulp for thinking this whole thing was amusing.

Moka was not taken aback by his question. "Yes and no." she smiled when he looked up some showing his demonic red eye and his brown eye. The silver haired vampire thought that it was unusual for his transformation to result into heterochromia but it worked for him. It reminded her that he was a killing machine and a kind human. To different people shared that body and his eyes reflect that.

"As you wish." He stood up and kissed her. He let her decide if it was going to be slow and sensual or hard and quick. She chose a mixture of both; it was hard and sensual. He felt her hand weave itself in his hair; tugging on hit lightly. He walked back slowly hoping she would follow without breaking the kiss. Right back, left back he repeated to himself as he backed himself against a nearby tree.

Moka leaned forward till her chest was against his and put her knee in between his legs. She knew that Tsukune could never play the role as a submissive but then again either would she. She smiled into the kiss at the thought. Her ghoul's hands where between their bodies unbuttoning her school uniform and slide it off her shoulder.

Her hands, her fingers were now gripping tightly at his hair. It was to the point he thought he head would start bleeding. The vampire was probably getting back at him for his teasing earlier. He mental snorted at the thought; he had given her pleasure and she was repaying him in pain. That wasn't fair.

"Pleasure is pain and pain is pleasure, Tsukune." She whispered in his ear much like he had done earlier. She trailed kissed to his neck sucking on it painfully to make her point. Her hands unbuttoned his summer uniform shirt and opened it slightly. She was gently clawed at the bare skin of his chest clearly happy that he was not wearing an under shirt today. The vampire traced his X like scare it a caring touch. It was funny to him how the very thing that caused him pain was causing him pleasure. When he was aroused his scars became very sensitive making the lightest direct touch him hard. Tsukune was happy only Moka knew that little secret. If any of his harem knew about this…well the dark haired man didn't know what he'll do.

"Moka-sama, we have to hurry." Even if he was mocking his other self's respect for her she still love the way it rolled off his tongue. The silver haired woman looked at her rosary that was tucked away in his pocket it was turning a different color, no doubt a side effect when she was away for her seal of too long. She looked up at the heterochromic eyes and unbuckled his pant without breaking their silent staring contest.

The young vampire jumped up latching her legs around his waist. She could feel his need for her as he could feel hers. He turned them around so that her back was against the tree supporting most of her weight. "Fast or slow, Moka-sama?" He wanted her to decide.

"Work your way up." A breathy moan escaped her lips, her hands were clawing at his back, and her head was thrown back. It was the most beautiful sight…yet. The dark haired ghoul compiled to her wishes and started off slow. His hip moving back and forth rhythmically and gradually sped up. Moka wasn't much of a screamer which made the young man happy because it would be interesting to find out how they would talk themselves out of trouble if they were to get caught.

"Harder." Her voice was still commanding in such a state, impressive.

He dove into her harder and not long after that they climaxed. Her body was tired and she leaned into her servant's body. He was strong and stabled like a rock.

"I see you soon, Moka-sama." He said breathily into her ear. He was tired to but he had to clean them up first. He groped in his pocket of her rosary and latched it on to her choker. She had changed back into her outer form. Silver turning into pink, red turning into green and pale ivory skin gained some color. Tsukune examined her body for anything out of the ordinary slipped her clothes on. His hand lingered at her chest before straightening out her skirt.

Now that I think about it she wasn't wearing any underwear, he thought absently. A small smile was on his lips as her buttoned up his shirt and carried her to the girls' dorms. He wondered if she had thought all this out.

Tsukune stopped about half a mile from the school and looked at the pink haired beauty his other self was so fond of. His different colored eyes looked down at her neck. She had dared him didn't she and he wasn't one to back down so easily- even if he was to receive a beating for it later. He drew his fangs and gently bit down careful not to wake her up. The pink hair vampire didn't show any signs of waking up and that was something to smile about. The two puncture wound with, hopefully, heal by the morning…if not then his silver haired master will be seeing sooner that he thought.

I don't know, I just wanted to make a lemon for these two characters. I've never did a Rosario Vampire fic before so I hoped you all like it. Sorry for some grammar errors.

Please R&R


End file.
